En su ventana
by UnstopableDreams
Summary: 'Eres un pintor. Eres un panadero. Te gusta dormir con la ventana abierta..' A Peeta le encanta dormir con la ventana abierta, pero no es simplemente eso.


**¡Hola! Ya que a Peeta le gusta dormir con la ventana abierta, vamos a imaginarnos el motivo.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia es originalmente escrita en inglés por Tati Cullen, ha sido traducida también al portugués por Cintiia-Cullen y aquí les dejo la traducción al español. ¡Espero que les guste!

**Notas de la autora:** Agradeciéndole a Tati Cullen por haber traducido el one-shot (Inglés a Portugués).

* * *

**- En tu ventana -**

''Eres un pintor. Eres un panadero. Te gusta dormir con la ventana abierta...''

Pareciera que no soy yo el único en el distrito que tiene este mal hábito, y, con la convivencia, ella también lo tuvo. Al lado de mi casa, donde ahora está mi panadería, en la aldea de los vencedores, casi que oscura si no fuera por una única luz que viene de nuestro cuarto. Allá estaba ella, Katniss, la niña que en su infancia volteaba avergonzada su rostro, que me protegió y luchó conmigo contra aquellas mutaciones en la arena, que, por cierto, intenté matar en cuanto estaba fuera de su propio alcance y que ahora me enamora mientras peleamos.

Así era como tenía yo que dormir en mí –nuestra– panadería. Siempre que peleábamos, ella me echaba fuera como una oveja. A veces me recuerda a Haymitch, pero cuando era más joven y alocada durante nuestras peleas.

Hace exactamente tres días ella me echó de la casa, la cantidad exacta de noches que he dormido en la panadería. ¿El lado positivo? Ahora no dependíamos tanto uno del otro para dormir, las pesadillas de que alguien te observa mientras duermes desaparecen, hoy era calmo y no teníamos las amenazas rodeando nuestras cabezas y mucho menos una arena esperándonos. Aun así, era tan malo dormir sin ella que yo solo aguantaba por terquedad.

Desde el piso helado de la panadería yo observaba la ventana de nuestro cuarto, aquella por la que la vi saltando varias veces en mis sueños cuando éramos apenas adolescentes. Ella nunca se dio cuenta. La idea absurda de Katniss saltando por mi ventana en la noche como cuando huía para cazar con Gale era ridícula. ¿Pero que hay que esperar de un simple adolescente? Y hasta donde yo sabía, ella jamás tuvo esas ideas locas, mucho menos conmigo ¿será que las tiene? ¿Será que nuestro juego de "real o no real" me ayudaría a comprobarlo?

Sonreí en la oscuridad mientras miraba una vez más hacia la ventana, si Katniss en mis fantasías saltaba por la ventana de mi antigua casa en el distrito 12 para quedarse conmigo ¿Por qué ella no soñaría conmigo también saltando por una ventana para simplemente estar con ella ahora?

Lanzando la cobija que usé para cubrirme, abrí la ventana de mi casa y observé de frente –si iba a hacer esto lo haría de la misma manera como me lo imaginé–. Nuevamente una sonrisa brotó en mis labios pero, y ahora ¿Cómo lo haría?

Mi antigua casa en el distrito 12 era de una planta y ahora, en la aldea de los vencedores, el cuarto era en la segunda planta, entonces pensé escalar, no sería tan difícil. Abrí las puertas de la ventana hacia adentro presionando el interruptor por accidente apagando la luz de la habitación; me subí al marco de la ventana colocándome en posición apoyándome en algunas piedras sobresalientes de la construcción. Con la pierna artificial era un poco incómodo y difícil, pero por ella era capaz. Al estar en tierra, caminé hasta nuestra casa y miré fijamente la ventana abierta, y sonreí al recordar el motivo de esto. Subí con dificultad hasta mi objetivo, pasé la pierna derecha afirmándome dentro del cuarto antes de entrar por completo y quedar frente a la cama.

Ella estaba acostada con los ojos cerrados, fingiendo que dormía; yo la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que actuaba. La observé durante mucho tiempo en la arena como para saber cuando estaba o no durmiendo. Su cabello enredado en una trenza que se estaba deshaciendo, probablemente había sido hecha aquella mañana. Otro punto de nuestra discusión un poco tanto infantil, Katniss no me dejaba entrar, no me dejaba verla, apenas cuando ella pasaba para ir a la casa de Haymitch y cuando yo inventaba de que llevaba pan para el mismo.

Me acuerdo de nuestra primera discusión. Ella iba hacia la casa de Haymitch y yo preparaba la masa para los panes de avena mientras la observaba pasar por la ventana, la nieve evitaba que corriera, entonces durante todo el tiempo en que ella se encontraba al alcance de mi vista yo la observé con una expresión de ira que desquitaba con la masa. Aquel día el pan terminó saliendo duro e intragable, tan duro como hace mucho que no hacía. El otro día yo hacía pastelitos, decorándolos y esperando que ella pasara; ella no apareció aquel día y mucho menos en el próximo ¿quien dio el primer paso para la reconciliación? Yo, claro. Pensaba en eso hasta tuve la idea de volver a la panadería y preparar una cama improbada en el helado suelo. Hice una nota mental para adquirir en breve una cama parapara la próxima, pelea que sabía no tardaría en llegar, donde ella me correría de la casa por otros tres días.

Solté un suspiro, no podría volver ahora, ella ya había notado mi presencia ¿que diferencia haría?

Aun observando sus cabellos iluminados por la luz de la luna, me distancié de la ventana en dirección a la cama, me acosté y la atraje hacia mi cuerpo para envolverla entre mis brazos, ella se quejó aun fingiendo que dormía haciéndome reír bajito mientras el aroma de sus cabellos inundaba mis sentidos.

— Sé que no estas durmiendo —susurré.

— Que bueno, entonces ya te puedes ir —dijo sin mirarme

— No me iré, hoy es el tercer día, el día en el que vuelvo a tus brazos. A menos que quieras pelear y hacerme quedar tres días mas lejos de ti, ¿quieres? —

— No — murmuró tan bajo como si fuera casi imposible admitir que mi presencia es necesaria y que es casi una tortura tenerme lejos. Su cuerpo se volteó hacia el mio abrazándome, escondo mi rostro en su cuello depositando un beso allí sintiendo que ella sonríe con eso. Moviéndonos en la cama, ahora me poso sobre ella distribuyendo besos en su rostro y acariciándole el cabello.

— Tú secretamente soñabas con entrar por aquella ventana — la confusión se instala en su rostro sin entender que me refería a mi fantasía de hace años con ella— Sabiendo que a mi me gusta dormir con la ventana abierta tu querías hacerlo; y si yo no volviera, tu lo harías—su rostro continuaba confundido.

— Estás cansado y dices cosas sin sentido alguno —

_''A ti te gusta dormir con la ventana abierta…''_

— Yo soñaba con la idea de que tú vendrías a mi casa y entrarías por mi ventana hace años. Si tu te hubieras dado cuenta de eso, si no necesitáramos de pasar por todo esto, lo haría ¿real o no real? — Ella sonríe finalmente entendiendo todo lo que yo le quise decir.

— Real —

Ella suspira entregándose nuevamente a mis brazos para dar inicio a otra fantástica reconciliación.

**Fin.**

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer mi traducción! Espero que haya facilitado su lectura. Agradezco a mi amiga Lazulley por servirme de redactora una vez más. _

**¿Merece reviews?**

_- Ana Ferreira *w*_


End file.
